Co-op X 16
Co-op X is a cooperative event pitting your squad against other squads of other agents for top rewards. Details *Form a squad of 6 Agents consisting of your teammates and alliance members. 5 squads come together to form a company. *Go head to head against a competing company to see who can achieve a higher co-op rating by defeating bosses. What's New Daily Co-op Assignments Revamp *Norman Osborn and his supervillain Cabal have invaded Asgard and we've had word that the Vengeance Bosses are more menacing than ever. *This Co-op X event, select a Marvel team you wish to join the ranks of - Asardians, New Avengers or Secret Warriors. Each team has a set of unique Co-op superpowers. To reveal these Co-op superpowers, you first need to collect specific cars. If you don't already have them, get them from Norn Stone Exchange reward sets 1,2,3 and Normal. *The superpowers of the various teams are as follows: Asgardians= *Self Heal Recover 20% of own HP. *Squad Rejuvenation Recover each squad member's HP by 15%. *Paralysis Deflect Vengeance Boss attack for 3 rounds. |-| New Avengers= *Self Empowerment Raise attack by 10% for this attack. *Combat Magnification Raise next attack of every member by 15% each. *Double Strike 2 times damage for this attack. |-| Secret Warriors= *Force Armor Defense shield on self for next round. *Barricade Defense shield for entire squad on next round. *Time Warp Increase boss remaining time by 5 mins. *Unleash these superpowers to aid you and your squad in the Vengeance Boss battles. *Do note the following about Co-op superpowers: **Can only be used once a day, will be reset at 1:00 AM (ET) daily **Will only last the span of this Co-op X event **Can only be used against the Vengeance Bosses Summon Reinforcements *The Vengeance Boss rampage during the last Co-op X event cost us many agents and we are still reeling from the aftershock. *This round, we will be introducing the summon reinforcements feature. Find yourself up against a vicious Vengeance Boss? Hurry, summon reinforcements from your squad! UR Cosmic Shard Introduction *Osborn's siege on Asgard has shattered the UR Cosmic Cubes. Spin the ISO-8 bonus wheels to find the scattered cosmic shard. These shards, fractions of the Cosmic Cubes, are easier to obtain than the whole. Collect and combine 100 shards to unleash the true powers of the UR Cosmic Cube! Co-op Boss Weakness and Session Schedule The weak point and session schedule for Co-op X is as follows: New Cards Introduced Rewards= *[Conspiracy Ultron|[Infinite Conspiracy Ultron]] *[Ares|[Casualty Ares]] *[Osborn Spider-Woman|[Hunting Osborn Spider-Woman]] *[10 Quake|[Level 10 Quake]] *[of Asgard Thor|[Defender of Asgard Thor]] |-| Danger Cards= *[Resemblance Omega Red|[Family Resemblance Omega Red]] *[Iron Man|[Adventurer Iron Man]] *[Killer Bullseye|[Contract Killer Bullseye]] *[Heimdall|[Omniscient Heimdall]] *[Colors Green Goblin|[True Colors Green Goblin]] *[Avenger Luke Cage|[Independent Avenger Luke Cage]] *[By Spider-Man|[Swinging By Spider-Man]] *[Mission Iron Man|[Iron Man's Squad Iron Man]] *[the Hunt Wolverine|[On the Hunt Wolverine]] Danger Cards New Danger Cards= |-| Old Danger Cards= Company Rating Company Rating are awarded at the end of each session. To get promoted to a company rank you must meet the required amount of co-op rating as a company. The ranks are C, B, A, S, and SS. Bonuses Damage Bonus *This event features a special damage bonus. *The Higher your maximum attack power, the more ATK you can use against a co-op boss when you attack. Combo Bonus *If members of your company attack a co-op boss one after another, you'll get an ATK bonus. The first combo boosts your ATK by about 1.7%, while the final, 30th combo boosts your ATK by 50% *'The combo resets if nobody attacks within 30 minutes.' *'The combo count will rise according to how much RDS is used in an attack.' Dominating Victory Bonus *If your company wins a session with a certain co-op rating advantage, an ATK bonus will be in effect for the next session whenever you attack co-op bosses *'Each bonus level has a certain activation conditions as shown below.' Danger Card Boosts *This time you'll be able to raise the boost you get from Danger cards. Each time you use a certain number of RDS, the boost that Danger cards in your main deck provide will go up. *You can raise the boost of your Danger cards 5 times each. *Danger cards' boosts reset when you fuse, trade, or gift them. *After their boosts reset, you can raise them up to 5 times again. Rewards Personal= |- | 1-10 | [Conspiracy Ultron|[Infinite Conspiracy Ultron]] (Legendary) Odin’s Decree (UL) x30 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x50 500,000 Silver |- | 11-50 | [Ares|[Casualty Ares]] (U Rare) x2 Odin’s Decree (L) x30 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x50 500,000 Silver |- | 51-100 | [Ares|[Casualty Ares]] (U Rare) x1 Odin’s Decree (L) x20 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x50 500,000 Silver |- | 101-350 | [Ares|[Casualty Ares]] (U Rare) x1 Odin’s Decree (L) x10 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x50 500,000 Silver |- | 351-999 | [Osborn Spider-Woman|[Hunting Osborn Spider-Woman]] (SS Rare) x2 Odin’s Decree (L) x5 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x40 400,000 Silver |- | 1,001-3,000 | [Osborn Spider-Woman|[Hunting Osborn Spider-Woman]] (SS Rare) x2 Odin’s Decree (L) x5 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x10 Cosmic Canister x40 400,000 Silver |- | 3,001-4,999 | [Osborn Spider-Woman|[Hunting Osborn Spider-Woman]] (SS Rare) x1 Odin’s Decree (L) x5 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x10 Cosmic Canister x30 400,000 Silver |- | 5,001-8,000 | [Osborn Spider-Woman|[Hunting Osborn Spider-Woman]] (SS Rare) x1 Odin’s Decree (L) x5 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x10 Cosmic Canister x30 400,000 Silver |- | 8,001-9,999 | [10 Quake|[Level 10 Quake]] (S Rare) x2 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x20 300,000 Silver |- | 10,001-15,000 | [10 Quake|[Level 10 Quake]] (S Rare) x2 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x20 300,000 Silver |- | 15,001-19,999 | [10 Quake|[Level 10 Quake]] (S Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x10 300,000 Silver |- | 20,001-29,999 | [10 Quake|[Level 10 Quake]] (S Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x10 300,000 Silver |- | 30,001-39,999 | [10 Quake|[Level 10 Quake]] (S Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x10 300,000 Silver |- | 40,001-49,999 | [10 Quake|[Level 10 Quake]] (S Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x10 300,000 Silver |- | 50,001-100,000 | [of Asgard Thor|[Defender of Asgard Thor]] (Rare) x2 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x5 200,000 Silver |- | 100,001-200,000 | [of Asgard Thor|[Defender of Asgard Thor]] (Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x5 200,000 Silver |- | 200,001-500,000 | 200,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x1 |} Exact Placement Reward: Players ranking 1,000th, 5,000th, 10,000th, 20,000th, 30,000th, 40,000th, 50,000th, will get a [Ares|[Casualty Ares]] (U Rare) x1 as a special reward instead of the usual personal ranking reward! |-| Squad= |- | 1-150 | [Osborn Spider-Woman|[Hunting Osborn Spider-Woman]] (SS Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 Card Stock +3 Minimum Co-op Rating of 1,200,000 or higher |- | 151-1,000 | [10 Quake|[Level 10 Quake]] (S Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 Card Stock +2 Minimum Co-op Rating of 300,000 or higher |- | 1,001-3,000 | [10 Quake|[Level 10 Quake]] (S Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 Card Stock +2 Minimum Co-op Rating of 270,000 or higher |- | 3,001-7,000 | [of Asgard Thor|[Defender of Asgard Thor]] (Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 Card Stock +1 Minimum Co-op Rating of 90,000 or higher |- | 7,001-30,000 | [of Asgard Thor|[Defender of Asgard Thor]] (Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 Card Stock +1 Minimum Co-op Rating of 60,000 or higher |- | 30,001-80,000 | Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 Minimum Co-op Rating of 30,000 or higher |} Assignments - Squad= |-| 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= }} Norn Stone Exchange - Norn Stone Deluxe Reward Set= class="wikitable" style="text-align:center" width = 100% - !Item !Amount - [Ares [Casualty Ares]] 1 - [By Spider-Man [Swinging By Spider-Man]] 1 - Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket 10 - Ultimate Card Pack Ticket 20 - [Boom ISO-8 [Boom Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) 10 - [Boom ISO-8 [Ability Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) 20 - [Boom Fragment ISO-8 [Personal Boom Fragment ISO-8]] (Rare) 200 - Odin's Decree (UL) 10 - Odin's Decree (L) 10 - Odin's Decree (UR) 10 - Level Up ISO-8 Serum x3 200 - Level Up ISO-8 Serum 400 - Cosmic Canister x5 400 - Cosmic Canister 400 - Personal Energy Pack 200 - Personal Power Pack 50 - Danger Bar x3 100 - Danger Bar 300 - 10,000 Silver 300 - 1,000 Rally Points 358 } *Exchange norn crystals to get a reward from the deluxe set. Once you draw the featured card, you can switch to the next reward set. * Once you draw the featured card in the last set, you can switch to the normal norn crystal exchange. * You can get norn crystals by attacking raid bosses with raid power packs. }} ISO-8 Shard Exchange Blue/Cyan Shards Rewards= * [UR Cosmic Shard|[Bruiser UR Cosmic Shard]] * [UR Cosmic Shard|[Speed UR Cosmic Shard]] * [UR Cosmic Shard|[Tactics UR Cosmic Shard]] * [Sentry|[Resurrected Sentry]] * [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] * Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket * Odin's Decree (L) X3 * Level Up ISO-8 Serum (10) * Cosmic Canister (50) *'You'll get cyan ISO-8 shards as gold star rewards for beating SS rank companies and blue ISO-8 shards as gold star rewards for beating S rank companies. (Some gold star rewards are cards instead of shards.)' *'Get 1,000,000 co-op rating for a second cyan/blue ISO-8 shard.' |-| Magenta Shards Rewards= * [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] * Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket * Odin's Decree (L) * Level Up ISO-8 Serum (5) * Cosmic Canister (30) *'In sessions where you beat an S or SS rank company and receive between 1,000 and 249,999 personal co-op rating, you will receive a magenta ISO-8 shard.' Missions Each Mission has 5 Levels, ending in a villian. There are a total of 10 missions. After every 3-5 strikes will result in a Co-op Boss appearing, or receiving a card, green shards, or mastery points. After you clear the 10th mission boss, you will only be able to play missions from that set, and you must battle the mission boss each time you make it to him. For each win after the first, you are awarded 20,000 Silver. Only 4 bosses can be on a players waiting list at any given time. If there are 4 waiting, a new boss will not appear and the case will only have a card, shards, or mastery. Show/Hide table